edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures
Creatures were included as a concept during 1.6, but were not released until 1.7. Creatures were added in the 1.7 update and are Pixelated, but you can only see the pixelations when up close. You can destroy them, burn them, catch them, burn them on lava, paint them, etc. There are 5 species of creatures. They can also stand on top of you (you can see this by capturing one, and placing it on top of where you are). When a creature is set on fire, it will run to the nearest source of water, if there is no water, it will run at a random direction until it explodes. If you light a creature on fire and then place water close to it, it will not go to the water to extinguish itself (it might walk haphazardly into the water). A creature can survive 4'' pickaxe hits, exploding on the fifth hit. When a creature is hit with a pickaxe, there is a chance it will become angry when it hits the ground again. When a creature is angry, it will run towards you with a red, angry face and hurt you, making the screen red for a briefsecond but it will not lower any health (there is no health as of 1.7.). If a creature is angry, it will chase the player, if the player is moving away from it. However, after some time, it will cease to pursue the player. Furthermore, a player can deter an angry creature from its chase permanently by igniting it (this only functions properly if there is water nearby; the creature will hunt you down until it perishes otherwise). Of course, the player can simply capture the raging creature, which would heal it completely, if the player so wishes. All creatures can normally survive for '''4' bounces on lava and '4 'TNT explosions, however, under a specific condition, creatures become impervious to TNT explosions. If a creature is under the block of TNT during an explosion or at least 6 blocks from the TNT, a creature will not be hurt during the TNT detonation. The 7 types of creatures are listed below. How to Catch a Creature To capture a creature, you must have the highlighted icon on the block icon. Then, you can tap on a creature to capture it. It will instantly replace the block you were using before with a plain block with the creature, Moof (cow-like creature), inside regardless of what creature you captured. When you open you block inventory screen, the creature in the plain block will be in the place of the plain block. To release the creature, simply select the plain block with the creature in it and tap where you want it to go. This is extremely helpful if you want to make zoos and jails with the creatures. Creatures Stumpy - The short, orange, four eyed creature. It also purrs when tranquil or satisfied. It usually locates you and approaches you shortly after. Moof - The blue, cycloptic, horse/cow hybrid. There were files that were introduced in 1.6 of Moof's movement code and its look, but they were not implemented yet. Because of this, it cannot jump over blocks and can become immobile if placed in a pit that is one block unit in diameter. Resembling a bovine in both appearance and its noises, users often make rodeos or pastures for this creature. Nergle - The purple, three-eyed creature with antlers. Nergle lacks arms, but has ears similar to those of the other creatures. It usually turns away when approached. Lunbar - The pale green, cycloptic creature with two large horns. Batty - It's a bat. It also appears to be flying, although it can't use this ability to move faster or move up more than one block. Charger Charger is a new creature coming out on the 2.0 Update. He resembles a bull. It is unknown if the user will be able to interact with him like the other five, but it is confirmed that he is an "aggressive" creature. Ari also made a post for name suggestions, but it isn't known if it was just a fun thing to post or if they are actually considering changing it's name. Stalker Stalker is another creature in the 2.0 update but he is pretty much unknown. Ari said he is coming in the 2.0 update but she didd'nt post anything about him. Trivia *Creatures can be captured and placed where ever the user wishes *Moof and Stumpy are the most popular creatures amongst Edeners *Creatures can pass through each other, but if the user walks into a creature, the creature will be moved. *Creatures can't swim, but just float on the surface of the water. *Many worlds that users publish with Creatures have them buried in a underground area. *If a creature is on an ice slide and you are coming at them very fast, you just go through them when you hit them. In some cases they just disappear. *Creatures can climb ladders. *There are 2 new creatures coming in the 2.0 update. One named Charger and the other named Stalker. *It is unknown how friendly Charger will be in Update 2.0. However it is known that he will be aggressive regardless. *Ari announced that there is another creature coming in the 2.0 update his name is Stlaker but Ari said she haddn't posted anything about him. Gallery Category:Creatures